Ellie
by HomestarMyHero
Summary: Ellie is in her 5th year at Hogwarts... can she survive the harsh wizarding life? READ READ READ!
1. Chapter 1

It was that time again, late summer, time for yet another year Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.Iam going intomy 5th year at Hogwarts, I am almost 16 years old.I braidedmy long black hair in a ponytail behind my head.I looked into the mirror,I was nothing special.Iam around 5ft 6, and on the thin side. Iam marked witha scar that runs along the left side of my mouth,I stroked it and winced with pain. It was there from a stray bludger at aquidditch game in my first year, that was a living nightmare."Ellie, breakfast."my mum called from downstairs.I grabbedmy black Ravenclaw robes and put them on and ran down the attic stairs. My brother older Gabe greeted me by throwing my black cat, Star,at me with a spell. He was in his 7th year in Slytherin. I caught my cat and stroked her calming her from her resent tragady. I cursed my brother under my breath, but of course my mother with her sonic hearing heard me and scolded me all while making oatmeal and washing dishes with her spells. She put a bowl of oatmeal on the table in front of me. I looked at it feeling sick inside. "Food's for eatin' not for lookin' Ellie," my mother said her voice flaring with her irish accent. I simply got up without a word and walked back upstairs to my attic bedroom. My mother rolled her eyes behind me. I finished packing my trunk, put my wand deep into my pocklet, and grabbed Star's traveling cage. We would be leaving for platform 9 3/4 in merely minutes. Ilooked outside, what luck, rain on the first day of school. A tremendous start to a no doubt tremendous year. "Time to go." my father's deep crackley voice called from downstairs. I slowly walked down the stairs, bid my mother goodbye, scooped Star up into her cage and got into the car. My father revved the engine and beeped the horn for Gabe then we were off to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

I gazed out the window as the English country rolled out behind my father's car. The raindrops splattered on the window blurring the view. Gabe turned on some heavy rock music and started singing along. My head began to throb. I began to feel dizzy soon I fell asleep. I suddenly awoke to a blaring train horn we had reached King's Cross station. I looked out the window hundreds of muggles were bustling about, trying to get to their train on time. "I can't find any parking spots," my dad said. "I'm going to drop you off." Gabe jumped out of the car and grabbed his trunk and his owl, Bernie. I was still half asleep. I slowly got out of the back seat with Star, and opened the back of the car and got out my trunk. "Bye Ellie, bye Gabe, be good have fun and write to your mum and I as soon as you get there," My father said. I leaned in to the front seat he kissed my cheek, and said one last goodbye.

My brother woke me up completely with a jab in the ribbs with his wand. "Come on Ellie were gonna' miss the Express." I immeaditly saw my two best friends Tancred and Lena waving at me trying to get my attention. I smiled and waved back. I quickly grabbed my trunk and Star in her cage. Lena had thin glasses, her face was covered with freckles, her straight red hair fell on her shoulders. She was very short and she was also very smart. I grined up at Tancred his shaggy brown hair have him sort of the rebel look. He is very tall and thin. These were my two best friends. We were all in Ravenclaw. Tancred and I were the two beaters on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. We were sort of an odd group the kind that the other kids make fun of, but we didn't care it was just the way we were. Across the way I spotted the legendary Harry Potter and his two cronies Ron and Hermonie. I rolled my eyes. "Hey look guys its the 'tremendous trio'" Tancred said sarcastically as Harry and his friends walked through platform 9 3/4. Why was he so great anyway just the stupid scar that makes everyone want to be his best friend. He was only in his 4th year and us in our 5th he wasn't so great. We watched as wizards pushed through the portal. "We best be going." Lena said. I nodded and walked across the busy station. I looked at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. We said one last goodbye to the modern muggle world and at the count of three we ran into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we stepped into the wizarding world, I felt as if I was almost home. The train stood still in front of us, the red paint shone in the high afternoon sun. The silver letters read 'The Hogwarts Express.' The excited faces of young witches and wizards in the windows of the train were smiling with joy. The horn screamed at us all to hurry up. Tancred's spider monkey, Willy screeched with surprise. "C'mon guys, let's hurry up and get an empty compartment," said Lena. As we got on the train the sweet scent of chocolate from the food cart filled the warm air. We walked up the aisle, we were the last people on. It seemed like every compartment was full. We finally came to the last compartment. There were two boys each with bright orange hair, both with Grifindor robes on in it. It was the closest we were going to get to empty. "Excuse me, do you mind if we share the compartment with you?" Lena said politely. The two looked up they were obviously twins. One had a lap full of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and the other hid his wand behind his back suspiciously. They stood up and introduced themselves. "I'm Fred Weasly," waved the one with the wand still behind his back. "I'm George," said the other one and winked at Lena. She blushed and smirked back. "I'm Ellie," I said smiling. "I'm Tancred," said Tanc, "I recognize you two, you guys are the Beaters for Grifindor. Me and Ellie are the beaters for Ravenclaw." "Well it's nice to meet the beaters from the second best team at Hogwarts." Fred said smirking. "Second!" Tancred said, "I guess we'll see about that later this year." Fred and Tancred glared at each other. George and I exchanged looks and read each other's mind. "Why don't we just all be friends while not in the air." I said and sat down. "Right," Lena said and closed the door of the compartment. I sat on one side in between Fred and Tancred, while George and Lena sat on the other side. "Hey you guys don't mind if I let my cat out do you? She's really friendly." I said. "Yeah sure no problem," they said. I let Star out, she sat on my lap and fell asleep. After at least an hour the stony castle could be seen. Whoops of joy filled the air. "Alleluia YES!" Fred said jumping up to the door opening it. "HAPPY HOGWARTS EVERYONE!" he yelled. We laughed, and got our luggage out of the top of the cart. I put Star in her cage. All of the older students stepped out of the Hogwarts Express and got into the carriages at the left. We all hopped into one. After a bumpy fifteen minute ride it stopped abruptly. We exited and were greeted by Hagrid "Welcome back! Why hello Ellie, Lena, Tancred and ah it's the Weasly twins. See ya'll soon." Hagrid said showing us into the school.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened, welcoming us into the school. We sauntered in, as we entered the Great Hall the booming voice of Professor Dumbledore told us all to take our seats. Lena, Tancred, and I sat down in the middle of the Ravenclaw table. We greeted the rest of the house. Dumbledore's voice once again boomed over the noise asking for silence. The chatter ceased. Dumbledore than began his speech that he gave at the beginning of every year. I looked across the room and saw Harry Potter with his arms crossed looking incredibly bored, typical. I didn't understand what people saw in the nasty snob. My eyes shifted and saw Fred and George grinning and waving at me, I smiled and waved back. After the sorting was finished and all the first years were in their new houses, Professor Mugonagole's voice rose saying "let the feast begin." Plates and plates of delicious foods appeared in front of us. I grabbed 3 spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, and some other assorted foods. Soon the main course began to disappear and the dessert plates came. I grabbed cake and cookies and pie. Yum! After tons of food I stopped feeling sick to my stomach.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament." Murmurs of excitement filled the great hall. "Students 16 and older may participate. Our school is gladly excepting Durmstrang and Beubatrux into our home for the time being." Darn I thought I wont be 16 for another month. "Now let me introduce the lovely ladies of Beubatrux." The giant doors opened and about 30 teenage girls came in all wearing purple uniforms and spiffy little hats. They were no doubt beautiful. It seemed like every boy in the room jaw dropped and stared. I rolled my eyes I was certainly not jealous. After the girls came their giant headmistress, and when I say giant I mean GIANT came in! "Thank you ladies." Dumbledore said. The girls curtsied and moved to a table at the left. "Next I would like to introduce the sons of Durmstrang." The doors once again boomed open. 40 young men came marching in all wearing fur and heavy clothing. They were extremely hot not talking about temperature. They all did little flippy things. Soon after them came their headmaster a weird old guy with a turban, and I couldn't believe my eyes, was it truly the Viktor Krum. Shouts swooped over the room "VIKTOR KRUM!" All eyes turned to Dumbledore once again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts each and every one of you." Dumbledore said. "This is the Goblet of Fire," he said pulling a blanket off a wooden cup. "Students 16 and older can write their name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the flames, like so." The Professor said dropping a blank piece of paper into the goblet it flamed and sparked. Awes filled room. "Now students you may return to your houses Beubatrux will be staying with Hufflepuff and Drumstrang will be with the Ravenclaw house. Students may start putting their names in the gobbet tomorrow at sunrise. Have a nice night I'm sure you all will have plenty to talk about."


End file.
